1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an orthopedic appliance, and particularly to a massage back brace for relieving backaches, and the like, of a user during sleeping, long automobile trips, and other periods in which a prolonged lying or sitting position is maintained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people are affected by what is sometimes referred to as "morning backaches" wherein pain occurs in the lumbar area of one's back, especially after sleeping or driving long distances. While various braces have been proposed for relieving this pain, such braces are either of little value for the purpose, and/or are extremely uncomfortable to wear while one is walking, driving, sleeping, and the like.
As a result of the aforementioned difficulties, people who suffer from pain in the lumbar area of their back are somewhat limited in their activities, and particularly find it difficult to be active in the early morning hours after awakening from a poor night's sleep with a backache.